Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer film, a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display device.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display device include various polymer films as an optical compensation film, a polarizing plate protective film, a base film and the like (for example, see Patent Literatures 1, 2 below, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).
Patent Literature 1: CN103709449A
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-No. 2013-20223